Monster Who Cry
by Piecherry
Summary: "apa kau percaya bahwa monster itu ada?"
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Author : Piecherry**

 **WARNING** : **Male x Male** – rada **OOC** – awas **Alur cepat** – AU – Penulis **newbie –**

 **Pair :** Akashi x Kuroko

 **NOTE :** sebelumnya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pada FF ini, baik penulisan nama, alur kecepatan ataupun OOC yang saya buat. Pada cerita ini Akashi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko sebelumnya / tidak saling kenal, enjoy dan terimakasih telah membaca

* Di chapter 1 mungkin rating T , tapi untuk selanjutnya .. mungkin lebih dari T :'v /nekat

Beberapa orang berpikir bahwa menjadi yang terkuat dan terpintar adalah sesuatu hal yang patut dibanggakan dan diumbar keseluruh orang yang ditemui. Well, tidak seperti ku, masih kuingat saat-saat darah merah yang segar berhamburan tepat kewajahku. Tanganku masih dapat merasakan gemetaran dahsyat yang telah kulakukan kepada seseorang bahkan lebih dari itu.

Kembali kulihat pantulan wajahku yang terlihat tak pernah merasakan panas matahari sejak 2 tahun berlalu. Musim dingin yang menyedihkan, dimana kepintaranku bukanlah segalanya. Aku tak mengingat mengapa dan apa yang telah merasuki setiap relung dalam jiwa hingga aku tega melakukan hal keji yang hampir saja membuatku muntah. Tanganku yang terbalut oleh darah, dan wajah mereka yang berteriak ngeri. Satu ruangan kecil yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka, termasuk diriku.

"Akashi-sama," samar-samar kudengar seseorang mengatakan itu diluar ruangan.

Ternyata seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang serba putih dan rambutnya yang terikat rapi membawa troli kecil berisi makanan. Seorang lelaki yang sedari dulu berada disana menjaga pintu ruanganku membuka pintu ruangan yang terbuka otomatis, ia membukanya dengan tenang namun dapat kurasakan nafasnya sedikit berbeda daripada saat ia berada 3 meter jauhnya dariku, mungkin itu yang mereka sebut 'zona aman'.

Perempuan yang sedang menunggu gerbang itu terbuka, perlahan masuk keruanganku dengan wajah tertunduk. Benar dugaanku, rambutnya memang benar-benar terlihat rapi seolah satu helai pun tak akan ia biarkan terjatuh di lantai ini.

"Akashi-sama. Kami telah menyiapkan makanan untuk anda. Semoga anda menyukainya."

"apa-apaan ini, mereka telah mengganti orang yang baru ternyata." Celotehku malas sambil menatap tak selera makanan itu.

Perempuan itu tak mengatakan apa-apa selain menunduk dan menggenggam erat troli yang dibawanya.

"bawakan kesini, siapa tahu racun kalian benar-benar dapat membunuhku."

Ia membawa sepiring _steak_ dan secangkir anggur merah menyala. Benar saja, ia membawa keduanya dengan sangat buruk hingga itu hampir saja terlepas dari tangannya. Ia mungkin hampir mati dan menaruhnya diatas meja oak hitam. Benar-benar wajah itu tak pernah sedikitpun terangkat menatap wajahku.

Apakah aku begitu mengerikan hingga membawa piring saja perempuan itu kewalahan? Ya, tentu saja.

"kemana wanita yang sebelumnya?"

Ah aku lupa, perempuan ini saja sudah merasa hampir mati walau hanya menaruh piring diatas mejaku, apalagi menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi ayolah, aku sedang ingin berbicara dan mengobrol sekarang. Cukup lama dan wanita itu tidak bergeming.

"hei. Kemana mulutmu?"

Kini ia benar-benar putih pucat dan nafas nya yang berlarian dapat terdengar. Darahnya bisa benar-benar membeku sekarang.

"ma-maafkan saya tuan. Wanita itu sekarang sedang berada di rumahsakit setelah apa yang telah tuan—"

Ia terdiam dan menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan. Ah sayang sekali, ternyata perempuan satu ini sama seperti sebelumnya yang mengantarkan makanan padaku, mereka sama-sama bodoh.

"aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar mau memakan sup sekali."

"s-saya mohon diri" perempuan itu segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, mungkin kakinya benar-benar ingin berlari saat itu juga.

Di detik berikutnya pisau makan yang awalnya ada pada tanganku kini telah meluncur melaju hampir mengenai telinganya. Ia kaget bukan main ketika menyadari pisau yang tengah tertancap di dinding itu di detik sebelumnya hampir mengenai telinganya.

"siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk pergi? Dasar jalang."

Ia berbalik dan kini air mata mengguyur pipinya dengan deras diikuti dengan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Ia berlutut menyembah dan ia terlihat berantakan.

"MAAF KAN SAYA TUAN, KUMOHON MAAFKAN SAYA."

Aku tak acuh dan membiarkan dia menangis ketakutan, menyantap _steak_ yang disuguhkan. Hingga _steak_ dan wine ku habis ia masih menangis dan berlutut memohon, aku hampir ingin tertawa.

Pada tegukan terakhir aku melantangkan suara.

"Katakan pada para peneliti dan orang-orang bodoh itu, racun di steak ini tak membunuhku."

Aku berteriak untuk membuat mereka para pengecut yang hanya dapat menonton dari cctv agar menyadari bahwa usaha mereka untuk membunuh ku gagal untuk ratusan kalinya.

.

.

"gagal lagi ya."

Lelaki dengan pakaian rapi itu menghela nafas, tersenyum menatap teman disampingnya. Menarik secarik kertas yang dibawanya dan meremuknya sembarang. Teman disampingnya menutup layar pantauan seolah sudah terlihat lelah. Ia meminum kopinya yang telah mendingin.

"sudah kubilang Akashi itu kebal." Katanya setelah meneguk beberapa kali minuman miliknya.

"aku pun mengetahui itu, Hanamiya."

"Imayoshi."

"ya.."

"memang tidak ada cara lain selain memberi monster itu bom."

"masih terlalu ce—"

"ini sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan kita hanya membiarkan monster itu berada disini, kurasa 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat." Hanamiya meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menyandar dirinya di kursi. Dan berdeham "kita harus memusnahkannya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Imayoshi hanya diam sambil menatap lurus kopi miliknya yang tidak disentuh sejak tadi, kini ia tidak mempunyai selera untuk meminumnya.

"lihat dampaknya Hanamiya."

"kita bisa membawanya ke pulau antah berantah tanpa membahayakan warga."

"dia bisa saja melarikan diri—" Imayoshi tertahan dan menatap rekannya dengan serius. "dia itu licik, cerdas dan kuat seperti monster, tidak.. bahkan lebih dari itu."

Hanamiya mengiyakan dalam hatinya, memang mustahil.

Pintu ruangan milik mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan lipstik merahnya yang menggoda.

"Imayoshi-san. Perempuan itu ingin menemuimu."

"biar ku tebak Momoi, dia pasti ingin diberhentikan." Tebak Imayoshi diselingi tawa hambarnya.

"bagaimana tidak, dia sudah dibuat hampir mati oleh Akashi tadi." Tambah Hanamiya.

"sudahlah, bilang saja padanya ia bebas sekarang. Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan minta diberhentikan setelah melihat monster itu tadi."

"baik."

Momoi—wanita dengan lipstik merah—berjalan pergi dan menutup ruangan. Imayoshi melepas kacamata dan memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Hanamiya."

"ya?"

"kita cari pengganti yang baru, mungkin kali ini kita tidak perlu bergantung pada perempuan saja. Sepertinya Akashi itu tidak perduli jenis kelamin orang lain. Dia hanya ingin menyakitinya."

"dan tolong pertimbangkan apa yang kukatakan tadi," ucap Hanamiya dan segera pergi meninggalkan pemimpin tertinggi mereka.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri diruangan dingin itu, Imayoshi memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"mungkin, aku harus membuat rencana yang lebih licik dari yang dipikiran Akashi."

.

.

Akashi memainkan shogi seorang diri, di otaknya penuh dengan segala pemikiran dan rencana-rencana. Ia menduga-duga bahwa Imayoshi akan merencanakan sesuatu yang licik, yah itu wajar karena sudah berapa kali mereka hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menatap kedua belah tangannya. Dan tenggelam dalam memori kelam yang tidak pernah ia sadari adalah miliknya. Benar-benar kekuatan yang luar biasa ini layaknya monster yang telah menggerogoti seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ada saat dimana ia tak dapat terkendalikan, ada pula saat dimana ia benar-benar ingin melihat orang di sekitarnya mati terbunuh olehnya. Sampai saat ini ia yakin dirinya yang lain ingin sekali menghancurkan akal sehatnya, mungkin membunuhnya dan mengambil raganya.

" _dasar lemah.._ " samar-samar terdengar suara entah dimana asalnya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi pelan.

" _membiarkan dirimu terkurung dalam ruangan bodoh ini._ "

 _"_ ini lebih baik."

" _tch..kalau kau mau, dalam semenit kau sudah bisa menghancurkan seluruh ruangan ini_."

"tidak ada gunanya."

" _payah.. mungkin kau memang menunggu seluruh tubuhmu kuambil_."

Akashi menatap tajam shogi di tangannya, tidak untuk shogi itu melainkan untuk seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. "jangan pernah kau lakukan itu, sedikitpun!"

" _kau benar-benar menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu. Tanpa ada aku kau mungkin sudah mati memakan makanan tadi!_ "

Suara itu menggelegar, namun sosoknya masih tidak terlihat.

"aku tak butuh pertolonganmu."

"…"

"aku akan mencari cara untuk menghancurkanmu."

" _ha! Aku mati, begitu pula dengan kau!_ " tawa menakutkan terdengar hanya di telinga Akashi.

Namun Akashi tak bergeming, berbicara dengan sisinya yang 'lain' tidak akan menghentikan seluruh kejadian ini. Ia hanya perlu membunuhnya, orang yang entah mengapa bersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak mempunyai nama, namun dia selalu mengaku sebagai Akashi yang lain, Akashi yang lebih menakutkan dari dirinya yang sekarang.

"kalau saja kau tidak ada saat itu.. mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi."

Yang satunya hanya tertawa cekikikan menghina namun tak menjawab apa-apa.

.

.

Malam itu terasa amat dingin, sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Seorang pemuda dengan syal merahnya berjalan menyeberangi jalan yang sepi. Ia tidak memperdulikan sekitar selain layar ponsel nya yang dari tadi mengirimkan banyak pesan.

 _"Tetsu, kau serius?"_

 _"Lebih baik kau mengurungkan niatmu itu."_

 _"Kami semua tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepadamu."_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat dan segera menutup layar ponselnya. Ia berpikir mungkin seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan kepada teman-temannya dan keluarganya akan pekerjaannya ini.

Ia masih ingat saat seorang lelaki dengan tatanan rambutnya yang rapi datang menemuinya yang tengah duduk termenung di taman.

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko memandang dengan seksama wajah yang tidak asing baginya, melihat lelaki itu seperti menggali kembali saat-saat pertandingan bola basket di SMA.

 _"Ha—"_ gawat dia benar-benar lupa nama lelaki itu.

 _"Hanamiya Makoto. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa."_

Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya dan tertawa pelan, ya ia sudah mengingatnya.

"ya , bagaimana kabarmu Hanamiya-san?

"baik. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"hanya beristirahat sejenak,"

"kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?" tebak Hanamiya setelah melihat Tetsuya memakai pakaian yang telah kusut dan dasi yang telah melonggar, orang yang tengah bekerja di siang begini tak akan bersantai-santai di taman.

"ya." Jawab Tetsuya singkat, berkali-kali ditolak di beberapa perusahaan membuatnya sedikit frustrasi.

"kalau begitu bekerjalah di tempatku bekerja." Ajak Hanamiya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana hitam miliknya, ia terlihat malas namun sepertinya ia serius. Itu memang sudah ciri khasnya. Tetsuya tidak langsung menjawab iya walaupun ia ingin, jarang sekali orang mengajak orang lain bekerja seperti ini, apalagi ditemui secara langsung. Namun rumor pernah mengatakan Imayoshi bekerja di organisasi rahasia, tapi Tetsuya masih belum mempercayai itu.

"apa yang bisa kulakukan disana?" tanya pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

Hanamiya tertawa dengan ciri khas nya. "kau hanya perlu membawa makanan kepada seseorang."

Terdengar membingungkan dan ada maksud didalamnya. Siapa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Hanamiya itu?

"ah tentu saja kami akan membayarmu."

"apa kau menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia?" tanya Tetsuya pelan, ia terlalu penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Hanamiya tertawa. "benar, jika kau ingin tahu itu. Datanglah, malam ini jam 8."

Setelah itu Hanamiya berlalu dengan meninggalkan alamat di secarik kertas kepada Tetsuya.

Begitulah saat dimana ia merasa tertarik untuk pergi ke tempat itu, rasa penasarannya yang membuat ia bertahan untuk berjalan ditempat dingin dan sepi ini. Ia memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya akan pekerjaannya, dan berjanji jika ia merasa aneh disana ia akan segera mengundurkan diri.

Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan sedikit jendela, terlebih gedung ini mirip seperti sekolah elit. Bangunan itu terlihat megah dan juga suram, entah apa yang ada didalamnya. Ia menekan bel dipagar megah yang tinggi itu, pagarnya berbentuk persegi panjang dan merapat satu sama lain, seolah menutupi halaman depan gedung itu. Terlihat dari sela-sela pagar seorang wanita berlari pelan menuju kearahnya, sedikit membuat heran Tetsuya bahwa tidak ada satpam atau penjagaan di tempat ini.

"Tetsu-kun?!"

"momoi-san?" suara Tetsuya terdengar dengan jelas menandakan ia keheranan, ia mengenal wanita itu saat berada di bangku Smp. Tampak wanita itu menampilkan sebuah gadget kecil dan menekan beberapa angka, gerbang itu terbuka perlahan. Sudah diduga tempat ini menggunakan peralatan canggih. Tetsuya hanya diam dan berjalan masuk dengan perlahan, melihat ke sekitarnya yang suram dan remang-remang. Momoi menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah keheranan, tampak ia memeluk erat sebuah gadget besar berwarna hitam yang warnanya hampir menyerupai seragam kerja yang ia pakai.

"kupikir Hanamiya-san hanya bercanda.." ujar wanita itu memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"maksudmu?" Tetsuya mengerutkan dahi nya.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, wanita itu hanya melemparkan senyum kepada Tetsuya, senyum yang lebih mengarah ke rasa bersalah.

"ayo ikuti aku,Tetsu-kun. ada orang yang sedang menunggumu."

.

.

Benar saja, isi dalam bangunan ini begitu luas. perabotan minimalis tertata rapi di _entrance hall._ Beberapa karyawan sedang berbincang-bincang menikmati kopi mereka, ada juga yang sedang sibuk membawa beberapa berkas. Tidak terlalu ramai, dan walaupun mereka yang di ujung sana sedang mengobrol, suara mereka terdengar pelan dan samar-samar. Momoi menuntun pemuda itu sampai ke lantai paling dasar, tidak ada yang diobrolkan selama mereka di _lift_ . benar-benar suasana yang canggung, entah apa alasannya. Bahkan saat melewati lorong di lantai dasar pun mereka masih terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya, mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah pintu besi yang bertulisan '004', wanita itu meletakkan ID card nya dalam sebuah slot dan menariknya kembali, pintu itu terbuka otomatis setelahnya. Isi dalam ruangan ini cukup luas, satu meja kerja dan kumpulan monitor-monitor yang begitu banyak, ada pintu yang lain bertulisan '004' namun berwarna merah, entah apa isi didalamnya. Disana dua orang yang tengah menunggu sedang mengobrol serius dan kemudian menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"sudah ku duga kau pasti datang." Hanamiya berjalan menuju meja oak hitam dan duduk di kursinya. "duduklah." ajaknya, Imayoshi yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di kursi yang lain.

Setelah mereka berempat duduk dalam ruangan yang sunyi ini, ditemani dengan kopi hangat untuk setiap dari mereka. Tetsuya hanya diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"perkenalkan dirimu kepada Imayoshi-san, Tetsu-kun." Saran Momoi sambil menepuk pundak Tetsuya dengan pelan.

"eum..perkenalkan, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya." Hanya itu yang dapat pemuda itu berikan. Sisanya tidak merespon dan mereka terlihat serius atau mungkin sudah terbiasa untuk bersikap serius.

"jadi," kini Imayoshi mulai bersuara, "apa yang bisa kau berikan kepada kami?"

 _Apa ya?_

Tetsuya memikirkan pertanyaan itu di detik berikutnya, ia juga keheranan mengapa ia nekat menerima ajakan Hanamiya.

"saya tidak tahu apa yang dapat saya lakukan jika tidak mengetahui pekerjaan yang akan saya lakukan." Ujar Tetsuya kemudian.

Imayoshi menatap Hanamiya yang tersenyum tipis. "sebelum itu, apa kau siap jika di detik ini juga kami menerimamu kerja disin?"

"apa pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan?" Tetsuya bersikeras.

"kau hanya perlu mengantarkan makanan percobaan kepada monster."

Tetsuya terdiam, dan mulai ragu akan pernyataan Imayoshi tadi, ia yakin bahwa monster itu tidaklah pernah ada.

"dan juga berbincang-bincang padanya, menelitinya ..hingga kau mendapatkan petunjuk untuk kami." Lanjut Imayoshi. Di sisi lain Tetsuya tetap terdiam.

"kami hanya dapat memberikanmu informasi kecil ini karena mutlak adalah rahasia negara, sisanya akan kami beritahukan jika kau menerima dan menyetujui untuk bekerja disini." Imayoshi terlihat serius dibalik kacamatanya.

Momoi memberikan sebuah kertas dan bolpen hitam kepada Tetsuya, sebuah kertas penyetujuan. Tampak disana tertera 'saya siap melakukan hal beresiko ini ...'

Benar saja, Tetsuya terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit curiga.

Hanamiya meletakkan dagu runcing nya diatas tangan kirinya, "hei Tetsuya, bukankah menurutmu ini adalah pekerjaan yang beresiko?" tanyanya dengan senyumannya yang entah apa maksudnya.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka berempat termasuk Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apapun. Imayoshi tampak bosan dan berdeham. "lagi-lagi kau salah orang, Hanamiya." Katanya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan mereka.

"sebaiknya kau pulang saja Kuroko, tidak ada guna—"

"apa monster itu memang ada?" potong Tetsuya serius, menganggap pernyataan Imayoshi tentang monster tadi berupa lelucon.

Imayoshi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Tetsuya tajam, "bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah mereka itu ada?"

Tetsuya tanpa pikir panjang mengambil bolpen di depannya dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas persetujuan itu. Membuat mereka sedikit terkaget.

"sekarang, karena saya telah menandatangani persetujuan ini, izinkan saya untuk menemui monster itu."

Hanamiya tertawa cukup keras, kemudian tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Imayoshi hanya diam dan Momoi terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Imayoshi, kali ini aku tidak salah orang." Kata Hanamiya. "bagaimana jika kita mengabulkan permintaannya?"

Imayoshi hanya tersenyum tipis, "begitu ..."

Pintu yang bertulisan '004' berwarna merah itu ternyata merupakan penghubung antara ruangan yang satu dengan ruangan tempat monster itu ditempatkan. Tidak seperti ruangan utama, ruangan ini terasa cukup dingin dan terlihat hampir 20 orang lebih berada disana memakai pakaian lengkap anti teroris, sebagian ruangan di '004' hanya dihabiskan oleh ruangan kedua—'004' berwarna merah—yang memang cukup luas, dan hanya ada satu pintu cukup besar di tengahnya.

Mereka berhenti disana, Imayoshi mengatakan hal samar-samar dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kuroko, untuk saat ini kau hanya bisa melihat monster itu melalui layar kaca penghubung." Ujar Imayoshi setelah berbincang dengan orang-orang disana.

"baiklah," Tetsuya menyetujui karena ia masih sedikit ragu untuk bertemu Monster itu secara langsung.

Kemudian mereka mendekati sebuah kaca yang cukup besar yang ternyata merupakan kaca anti peluru dan cukup kuat untuk menahan monster di dalam sana. Kaca ini menghubungkan ruangan kedua dengan ruangan inti, ruangan inti merupakan ruangan tempat monster itu berada.

Kaca yang awalnya hanya menampilkan tampilan mereka seperti cermin yang buram, kini mulai terlihat jelas dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan dan seorang monster didalamnya.

Seorang monster dengan surai merahnya sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang.

Inilah yang mereka katakan 'monster' itu., seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang tertidur tenang dengan wajah tidurnya yang menenangkan dalam ruangan yang suram. Yang membuat Tetsuya tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya ke arah manapun.

Bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Author : Piecherry**

 **WARNING** : **Male x Male** – rada **OOC** – awas **Alur cepat** – AU – Penulis **newbie –**

 **Pair :** Akashi x Kuroko

 **NOTE :** diih baru dilanjutin sekarang (") author sok sibuk ya gini ya, haha. Enjoy~

Manik biru itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang ia lihat. Sesuatu yang menarik dari 'monster' itu membuat ia terpaku. Ia masih belum yakin ia telah melihat monster saat ini, lelaki itu hanyalah manusia biasa baginya.

"Jangan terbohongi oleh penampilannya." Imayoshi perlahan mendekat seolah dapat membaca pikiran pemuda itu. Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, cukup untuk malam ini." Imayoshi menambahkan.

Kaca monitor itu kemudian kembali seperti semula, sedikit membuat Tetsuya kecewa.

"kita lanjutkan besok, jam 8. Kau sudah resmi diterima di sini." Kata Hanamiya sambil menuju pintu sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Tetsuya segera membungkuk ketika dua atasan baru nya itu beranjak pergi.

Pagi itu terasa seperti biasa, namun tidak dengan suasana yang dirasakan oleh Tetsuya. Semalam Ia susah payah untuk memejamkan matanya, namun bayang-bayang monster yang tertidur itu menghalanginya. Namun ia lega setelah akhirnya tertidur untuk 3 jam lamanya, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ia tinggal di apartemen yang disewanya sejak ia mulai mencari pekerjaan sendiri. Walau sebenarnya apartemennya tidaklah mewah, hanya terdiri dari 1 kamar tidur dan dapur dengan teras yang menghadap hutan. Ia berharap dengan pekerjaan barunya ini ia dapat membayar biaya sewanya. Tetsuya menyeduh teh hangatnya, sedikit menikmati pemandangan hutan dari atas apartemennya. Kemudian bergegas berangkat pada jam 7 tepat, menyadari bahwa jarak apartemennya cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya itu.

Ketika sampai pemuda itu tetaplah mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama saat pertama kali ia memasuki bangunan itu. Ia mengingat ruangan yang akan ia tuju, memasuki lift, menekan tombol lantai paling dasar, menyusuri koridor yang sepi, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu bertulisan '004'. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia belum mempunyai ID Card miliknya, dan akhirnya mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban selain sunyi yang ia dapatkan, di koridor yang dingin itu ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Benar-benar sepi dan tak ada yang membuka pintu itu dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" suara Hanamiya terdengar dari ujung koridor, sepertinya ia baru saja sampai.

"Selamat Pagi. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai ID Card Hanamiya-san." Jawab Tetsuya sedikit bingung. Hanamiya kemudian tertawa pelan, mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas nya dan melemparnya ke arah Tetsuya.

"Itu milikmu, baru saja dibuat. Coba kau buka sendiri pintu itu."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu itu dengan ID Card, dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka perlahan.

"Mungkin lain kali aku harus menyarankan Imayoshi untuk memasang pendeteksi sidik jari agar lebih aman." Ujar Hanamiya sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ide yang bagus Hanamiya-san."

"Boleh juga.." Imayoshi yang baru saja datang ternyata mendengar itu.

Hanamiya hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Tetsuya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada atasannya.

Benar-benar seperti pagi yang santai dan normal seperti di kantor-kantor lainnya, tapi ternyata hal seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama. Imayoshi menekan sebuah tombol pada layar monitor kecil hingga seseorang tampak di monitor itu.

"Bawa makanan itu segera, kita akan mulai."

"Siap, Pak."

Tak lama kemudian 3 orang dengan pakaian jas putih memanjang ke bawah membawa sebuah troli makanan, mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Imayoshi dan Hanamiya ,Tetsuya yang sedang terduduk diam melihat Imayoshi tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"kau siap Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya, hampir menahan nafas beratnya. Heran baginya hanya ketika semuanya ini baru dimulai ia merasa cukup gugup. Namun pemuda itu mengangguk mantap.

Kembali lagi Tetsuya dalam sebuah ruangan dengan dingin yang tak biasa. Mereka yang berjaga-jaga menatap tajam pemuda yang sedang membawa troli kecil berisi makanan untuk sang monster. Mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa memang, namun tampaknya mereka bisa menebak sendiri bagaimana Tetsuya akan berhadapan dengan si monster itu.

Tangan kurus itu menggenggam erat pegangan troli, ia terfokus pada pintu besar yang akan ia masuki isi di dalamnya itu. Sepertinya ia harus membuang rasa ragu itu cepat-cepat sebelum ia menyesali akan yang ia rasakan nanti, namun tekadnya telah bulat sejak dulu.

"Semoga sukses." Imayoshi memberi semangat, namun terdengar biasa.

"Ya. Terimakasih banyak."

"Ketika kau masuk kedalam, jalanlah terus ke lorong kecil itu. Buka saja pintu nya dengan id card mu, dan temui dia."

Imayoshi menangkap wajah Tetsuya yang bingung. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ragukan?"

"Ku pikir cermin yang anda perlihatkan saat itu adalah penghubung ruangan ini dengan ruangan inti, ternyata masih ada lorong lagi."

Imayoshi tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti kenapa kami memasang lorong dalam sebuah lorong."

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya pintu besar yang terlihat megah dan kuat itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan isi nya yang tidaklah terang, melainkan redup. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk dengan troli padanya. Sesaat setelah ia masuk, pintu itu kembali tertutup. Benar-benar mencekam baginya setelah menyadari bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau ikut menemaninya bertemu dengan monster itu, terakhir kali ia melihat dengan sekilas sosok Imayoshi dan beberapa orang lain pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ia mengambil Id card dalam kantong bajunya, memasukkannya dalam sebuah slot dan menariknya kembali setelah pintu ruangan inti mulai terbuka.

Di ruangan itu, tercium aroma harum yang lembut. Susah dijelaskan, namun itu sudah cukup membuat kesan yang bagus bagi hati Tetsuya, hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia mendorong troli masuk, kedua matanya hanya mampu menatap sepiring sup tahu dengan _wine_ sebagai teman nya. Sepertinya bukan kombinasi yang cocok, namun pemuda itu tak minat memikirkan itu saat ini.

Benar saja, tekanan yang menekan tubuhnya itu entah datang dari mana hingga akhirnya ia ingin menangis, bersyukur bahwa cairan bening itu tidak jatuh bebas di pipinya. Kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu mulai memperluas pandangannya, mempersiapkan diri akan apa yang ia lihat. Ini terasa berlebihan di benaknya, namun memang benar kenyataannya bahwa seluruh tubuhnya seolah menolak membiarkan dirinya semakin berada ke tengah ruangan. Namun rasa penasaran nya saat itu memenangkan segalanya.

Lelaki itu mempunyai rambut merah yang selaras dengan kedua matanya yang tajam, tatanan rambut yang rapi seakan ia tidak pernah sedikitpun berada dalam ruangan yang suram itu, kemeja hitam dengan kerah lengan yang dilipat ke atas. Ia sedang membaca koran lama yang sudah lusuh, sangat tidak cocok dengan _style_ nya yang elegan, ia bisa saja meminta siapa saja meminta—atau mungkin memaksa—siapa pun yang akan membawakan dirinya koran yang baru, tetapi kelihatannya ia tidak melakukan itu.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Awalnya Akashi hanya menatap sekilas , kemudian ia meletakkan korannya dan menatap kembali pemuda kecil yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak ataupun berbicara. Percayalah lelaki itu hanya menatap tidak kurang dari 5 menit namun semuanya terasa berpuluh-puluh jam lamanya bagi Tetsuya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan makananku yang mulai dingin itu?" kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya, Akashi. Tetsuya menelan ludah, menarik nafas sepelan mungkin dan membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk si 'Monster'. Menolak tidak ada gunanya menangis apalagi, pemuda itu sudah menyediakan jamuan untuk lelaki itu, meletakkan piring, menuangkan wine pada gelas Akashi seolah-olah kamar suram itu adalah istana baginya. Manik biru muda itu tak sengaja menatap wajah Akashi yang sedang membaca koran, ia hampir saja menumpahkan seluruh wine dan bersyukur Akashi tidak mengetahuinya.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa wajah lelaki itu begitu menarik itu untuk dilihat. Lihatlah, Tetsuya benar-benar terkesima. Akashi meletakkan korannya disisinya, ia menatap makanan yang telah tertata di depannya.

"Silahkan Tuan."

"Boleh juga, kau menata nya dengan rapi." Puji Akashi dengan minus senyum di wajahnya, cukup membuat Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia merasa aneh karena senang telah dipuji oleh monster itu. "Tapi sayang sekali, kau bahkan hampir menumpahkan seluruh wine ini di meja ku." Tambah Akashi kemudian, ternyata ia menyadari hampir semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu dihadapannya, seketika itu juga Tetsuya merasa kecewa.

Selama Akashi memakan hidangannya, tidak ada satupun perbincangan diantara keduanya. Tetsuya masih berdiri cukup dari Akashi, diam tak bersuara menatap Akashi yang sejak tadi terlihat menarik untuk dilihat.

"kali ini mereka benar-benar gagal, racunnya hanya terasa seperti garam."

Tetsuya tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menyadari bahwa makanan yang ia bawa tadi bukanlah makanan yang biasa tetapi makanan yang telah di beri racun dengan harapan lelaki monster itu segera mati saat itu juga, tetapi ternyata Akashi lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan jika rasa racunnya seperti garam."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya sama sekali tidak menyadari ada racun didalamnya."

Seketika itu juga Akashi tertawa sambil menatap ke arah kamera pengintai.

"Mereka tetap saja bodoh."

Tetsuya hanya diam menunduk, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya mengapa ia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Ia baru sadar Imayoshi pernah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya perlu mengantarkan makanan percobaan kepada monster, jadi ini yang di maksud dengan makanan percobaan.

Di sisi lain, Akashi menatap pelayan barunya itu dengan tertawa geli.

"Hei."

Tak ada jawaban.

"HEI!." Suara Akashi meninggi.

"Y-YA!"

"Kau lumayan juga, siapa namamu?"

 _'lumayan juga'?_

"T-Tetsuya Kuroko Tuan Akashi."

"Bagus. Besok, antarkan kembali makanan-makanan bodoh kalian kepada ku."

Tetsuya terdiam, apakah ini maksudnya Akashi menerimanya sebagai pelayannya? Jika benar, alangkah senangnya pemuda itu walaupun ia tidak tahu mengapa. Ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang biasa, bahkan terlihat berbeda dari pekerjaan pelayan pada umumnya, tapi biarlah itu sudah keinginan Tetsuya yang mencoba untuk menantang dirinya untuk ikut serta dalam percobaan gila ini. Menjamu seorang monster yang rupawan memang terdengar begitu aneh. Akan seperti apakah esok hari? Apakah akan berakhir begitu saja? Namun ini masihlah permulaan.

Bersambung..


End file.
